Years Without You
by Soldier78
Summary: You think i was right' 'Depends do you' It had been three years ever since Aang had left the one closest to his heart in anger and frustration and after a talk with his brother, he decides to go and find her. Kataang. T for swears, blood and drinking
1. One Picture, Many Memories

Years Without You

Ch.1: One Picture, Many Memories

Ow. Dammit!

I cussed out the devil as I held my banged thumb.

Stupid hammer.

Within minutes, I quickly got back to work, I hammered the plank of wood over the broken gap where the old plank worn down to thin and collapsed. I nailed in one more nail and heaved in pride as I looked at the fixed chicken coop.

"Aye," said a voice. I turned and saw Tyler, my eldest brother walking to me. "Not bad brother"

He gave me an affectionate pat on the back, he wore his worn down loose t-shirt and a pair of his old trousers that were held up by the straps on his shoulders. I nodded.

"Hey Tommy and I are headed to town want to come?" he asked me.

"Are you two going to drink yourselves to death again?" I asked in a joking tone. He rolled his eyes.

"Nah," he said. "Only half to death"

I let out a chuckle.

"No thanks" I replied. "I just want to rest"

He nodded. He gave me another pat and headed over to Tommy. The sun was about to set as I headed inside. I tugged on the screen door and walked in, letting the door slam shut with a loud bang. I quickly got myself a quick drink of water and walked up to my room. I sat down on my bed, I put my head in my hands, rubbing it, groaning exhaustion. I lifted my head and let my arms rest on my knees. I turned to where my nightstand was. I couldn't help but look at a picture framed on top of my small table. I reached over to grab it and I pulled my arm back to me. I stared at the picture. It was my-once-loved one.

"_So what?" I asked. "You don't love me anymore?"_

"_Aang no," she pleaded. "I just think we need a break from each other" _

"_Fine," I replied with a huff. "I'll git out of your way"_

"_Aang I don't mean it like th-"_

"_Go date someone else" _

"_Aang no!" _

_I only walked away that was the last time I saw her._

"I'm such an idiot" I muttered to myself. I looked at the picture. "No way you can forgive me, can you?"

"You alright?" asked a voice. I quicky looked up, seeing Tommy in the doorway.

"Hey Tommy" I said as I sat the picture frame back on the nightstand.

"Look lad," Tommy told me as he leaned on the door frame, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I know you are still broken by what she said"

"Nah," I told him. "I'm over it"

"You ain't" he tells me and boy, is he right. I heaved a deep sigh. He walked into my room.

"You think I was right?" I asked him.

"Depends do you?"

"No"

He nodded.

"Sometimes I just wish I could go back in time," I said. I stopped. "Who am I kidding? No matter what I do, she'll never forgive me"

"Aang," Tommy said as he lays a hand on my shoulder. "I know she has the heart to forgive you"

"Dammit Tommy" I tell him. "I left her, without…without a good-bye"

My voice went to sorrow.

"I'm such an idiot" I repeated.

"No you ain't boy" Tommy fought. "You ain't no idiot, you just did a regretful thing, believe me that happens to best of us"

"Thanks Tommy" I say in a sarcastic tone. He just gives me a smile.

"Go find her lad" he said. "I'm sure she's just as heartbroken as you are"

"It's been three years Tommy" I reminded him. "For all we know, she could be married. She is of marrying age"

"Maybe she is," he said. "Maybe she ain't, but all I'm sayin' you won't know until you try"

"But what about the farm?" I asked him. "Don't you and Tyler need my help to keep it?"

"We'll take care of it while yer gone lad," Tommy assured me. "Go and find her. Tell her the truth"

I managed to give him a nod, not a sad nod but a stern nod that Tommy read 'Yes I will go'

"I'll leave in the morn" I said. He nodded. I give him a smile. "Thanks lad"

He grinned and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. When we let go of each other, I looked at him.

"Git yer arse to town boy," I tell him. "Beer's waitin' for ye"

He laughed as he ran out the room.

"Promise you won't drink the night away!" I shouted at him.

"No promises!"

I laughed.

"Fine die on the stool!" I called after him. He gave out another hearty laugh.

To be continued.


	2. Stuck With You

Years Without You

Ch.2: Stuck With You

I felt myself wake up to two arms around me. I turned and saw my fiancée holding me close. I rolled my eyes and tried to pry myself away from him. I looked at him.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you" I muttered to him. I heaved a sigh as my heart sinks lower in my chest. I felt a tear come to my eye, thinking about the one I miss the most. "I should be stuck with him"

Three years ago I used to stand out near the window, hoping for a familiar growl and a certain flying mammal to descend in the sky to come and who would jump off of the beast would welcome me into his open arms and I would apologize over and over again, crying into his chest and crying out how much I missed him.

But as months passed and then years, that feeling was gone. My hope was shattered when my father announced to me he would pick a suitor from our sister tribe and have him marry me. I was against it and I still am. My father makes me sleep next to him every night, to wake up in his arms, knowing everything would be alright. No, nothing was alright. I still missed him.

I got myself properly dressed and helped Gran-Gran around the hut, we were always talk about news and old news but today was different.

"Something bothering you Katara?" Gran-Gran asks me as I helped fold the laundry.

"No," I said. But I mutter 'yes'

"What's wrong?" Gran-Gran asked me.

"It's-It's my life" I said as I finished folding a piece of clothing. I set it aside and looked at my grandmother.

"Aren't you happy Katara?" Gran-Gran asked me.

"No I'm not" I answered, a bit of guilt in my heart. "I can't live like this Gran,"

"How come?" she asked me.

"I miss Aang, I really messed things up with him and now I'm stuck marrying Chen Lee." I replied. "I don't want to marry him Gran-Gran, I loved Aang and I still do"

"I know you are still heartbroken Child" Gran-Gran said as she put a hand on mine. "But this whole thing will blow over soon enough"

"No it won't!" I shouted, snatching my hand away from her's. "In two weeks I'll be married to that stuck-up snob who thinks he's just as good at bending as the Avatar."

"I know he didn't say that" Gran-Gran pointed out.

"Those are his same exact words!" I said. I groaned as I sat down on a chest, I buried my head in my face and sobbed. Gran-Gran took a seat next to me and put a hand on my knee.

"Don't worry Katara," Gran-Gran assured. "Something good will happen soon, just wait"

She then walks away as I continued to cry. I lifted my head, and looked at the roof of the hut.

"Please Aang. I'm so sorry, so sorry"

To be continued.


	3. On My Way

Years Without You

Ch.3: On My Way

That morning came, I woke up to the singing birds, the neighs of the horses, the moos of the cows and the growl of Appa. I found a familiar critter rolled up in a ball sleeping on the ankles of my legs. I smiled, his big ears wrapped up in his body as he slept.

"Mornin' Momo" I greeted. He quickly woke up and his ears perked up. He looked at me and gave me his signature chatter. I laughed as I rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand. "I suppose we should get up"

He chattered again, trying to convince me to let him sleep more.

"Come on you" I said as I tossed the sheet off of me. I sat up and got out of bed, slowly. I walked passed Momo giving him a scratch behind the ears in return. He purred in comfort. I got a fresh new shirt and a fresh new pair of trousers and quickly changed.

I made my bed as Momo jumped off of my bed in fright. I laughed as I pulled the sheets over my pillow. I put on my boots and walked downstairs, I saw Tommy and Tyler eating at the table. It looked like they were just finishing up.

"Mornin' Little Brother" Tommy said.

"Mornin' Tommy" I said. "And I ain't little"

"Sure ain't big neither" Tyler said. I shot him a glare. Tyler spoke up with a more serious tone. "I heard you are heard you were planning on leaving this morning. Back to the Southern Water Tribe"

I gave him a nod, I felt a bit worried he might fight me on this.

"Well get packed," he said. I just looked at him, I was relieved. "You need to leave soon as possible"

"I'll be taking Appa" I said.

"Very well" Tyler said. "Promise me once you're done, you'll be back home as soon as possible"

I gave him another nod. He smiled.

"Thanks Tyler" I said. He got up and walked over to me. He pulled me into a brotherly hug.

"I know why you are doing this" he said as he let go of me. "I never been so proud"

"Really?"

"You found your wrong" Tyler told me. "And your going back to fix it"

"I don't know if I can fix it all the way Tyler," I answered as I rubbed the back of my neck in fear. "I mean, for all we know, she could be taken"

"But it is still the right thing to do" Tommy chimed in. "Go on lad, go get ready and fly off"

I nodded and quickly took a sprint up to my room. I quickly grabbed my rucksack, I quickly snatched the things I would be needing. I grabbed a pouch of money. I then grabbed a fresh new shirt and grabbed a heavier jacket. I grabbed my compass, my tin cup and canteen. Quickly with one motion and a bit of hesitation, I snatched the picture of Her from my nightstand. I slid it into my bag. I walked over to a chest and opened it. I lifted the hard cover and looked at the dusted belongings facing me. I pushed aside the blue clothing and pulled out two weapons I used years ago, my trusty cutlass that lasted me the whole war and then my gun that replaced another gun before that, I grabbed the last of my rounds. I grabbed a thin blanket and then tied my sword around my belt. I picked out my tattered blue kepi hat and slid on top of my head. I slid the rucksack over my head so that the strap would stay at my shoulder while the bag would run down against my back to my left side.

I walked out of my room and closed it. I locked it and headed down the stairs. I saw that Tyler and Tommy were out in the field so I decided to get a bite before I left. I saw Momo perched on the window. He was staring out at the field, brightened by the morning sun. I smiled at my lemur, I got some leftovers and quickly ate my food. I ate until my stomach was satisfied and I cleaned my dish. I looked at Momo, who looked back at me. His ears went back towards his rear and I pat his head. I extended my arm, allowing him to jump up and climb on my shoulder. I laughed.

"Another adventure my furry friend" I told him. He gave me his friendly chatter. I chuckled. "Come on"

We walked out of the door and headed to where Appa was eating some dead grass. I had gotten Appa saddled and packed. Before I climbed aboard my brothers came over to say a farewell. Tyler was the first. He extended his hand.

"Take care brother" he said as we shook each other's hands.

"Will do Tyler" I said to him in a stern voice. He nodded and gave me a pat on my shoulder, he walked away and Tommy came up. Tommy did the same motion as Tyler, he extended his hand. I took it but then pulled him into a hug, he was surprised.

"Thanks Tommy" I said to him. I let go of him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For getting me to my right mind"

"You did that on your own" he said after giving a laugh. I just looked at him, confused. "Like Tyler said, you found your wrong. Now go and fix it right"

I smiled and patted him on the shoulder. I pushed myself off of the ground, springing up into the air following a mild gust as the aftermath of my airbending. Tyler took out something.

"Hey Aang!" he said. I looked at him. He tossed up something, I grabbed it. I examined it laying in my hand, the rusty silver colored handle stuck out of the leather sheath that covered the blade that was rested on my palm. I knew what it was.

"Pa's knife?" I asked as I looked back at him. He nodded. "Why? I have my sword"

"You may find it useful in your journey" he said. I nodded. I slid the knife into my rucksack. I looked at Momo who was sitting in the saddle. I gave him a smile. I looked at my bison, I gave him a pat on his big furry head.

"Ready to fly buddy?" I asked him. He opened his mouth and growled, pleased. I looked at my brothers who waved at me as I took Appa's reins.

"Good luck brother" Tyler said. I nodded. I turned to the horizon, the direction I wanted to go in. I snapped the reins.

"Appa," I said. Snap! "Yip, Yip"

He growled and with once swift air bending move, he jumped up in the air and began to take height. My brothers waved at me as I waved back. Appa settled into the air. The wind brushed across my face as the air became cooler. We managed to hover above the thin clouds as we soared across the green, serene land called my home. I was on my way.

To be continued.


	4. Expected

Years Without You

Ch.4: Expected

A week passed by slowly ever since I talked to Gran-Gran. I remembered her words.

'Something good will happen soon, just wait'

I hoped she would be right, but what could be good? I have an arrange marriage to someone I really dispise, I haven't seen the real man I love in three years and everyone in my village, well now my nation, is expecting me to be happy with what I got. But I'm not!

I hate to be this person who I came to be. Thanks to that one day Aang had run off after I said the wrong thing, I ended up here. I feel all alone and sad, I haven't really smiled in weeks or to be more exact, years.

"Good morning Katara!" greeted someone familiar to me. I turned around and saw my brother, Sokka, walking up to me.

"How is my little sister?" he asked.

"I'm okay" I lied. What a big lie. "What about you?"

"Well my wife's expecting and my sister will soon be married, so I'm doing quite well"

Sokka's married to his long time girlfriend, Suki. Sokka and Suki are expecting a child in a few more months and Sokka hopes it's a boy so he can teach his son, when he's older, some manly talent.

I huffed.

"Something wrong Katara?" he asked in his brotherly tone. I folded my arms and turned away to look out the window at the magnificent city in front of me.

"Everyone is expecting," I took a pause. Reword this right. "Expecting me to be married and be happy"

"Well why wouldn't you be happy?" Sokka asked. Sometimes he can be just clueless. "Chen Lee is a great guy, he has things girls want to see in guys"

What did he see in this guy?

"No he doesn't" I said as I faced Sokka, I prepared for the worse. "I hate him"

"What?" Sokka asked.

"Chen Lee thinks he's just as good as bending as Aang" I said. "And better"

"Well he is a pretty good waterbender" Sokka said, I punched his shoulder. He clutched it. "Ow!"

"No one is better at bending than Aang," I said. I bowed my head. "Not even me"

"Come on Katara," Sokka said, trying to get me to reason. "Do you really think Chen would think that?"

"You don't know the real him Sokka!" I snapped, looking at him. "Every night I have to sleep next to him, every night I hear more of his 'couragous stories' of being a nobleman. He tells me lies about himself, Toph even knows he lies"

"We haven't seen Toph in a couple of months" Sokka said. "May be he is telling the truth this time"

"That's not the point!" I shouted at him. "I don't want him! I want Aang back!"

"This isn't just about Chen Lee," Sokka said. I just glared at him.

"I miss Aang, Sokka" I said. "I regret what I told him"

"You said you two needed a break," Sokka recalled. "He ran off, so that's his problem. Not your's"

"I know!" I shouted. "But I still do regret it, I never wanted him to just run off! I didn't even know what I was saying!"

"It's been three years Katara" Sokka said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I think its time to let him go"

"I can't" I said as I lowered my voice. Sokka pulled me into a hug.

"I know you loved him Katara," Sokka said. "But we don't have a clue where he is, its time to just let go"

I sobbed into his shoulder and cried.

"I'm sorry Sokka" I said.

"It's alright" he soothed as he ran his hand up and down my back. "I miss him too"

"Everything will be alright Katara" said a voice. I turned around and saw my father. I just shot him a glare and then walked away.

To be continued.


	5. Arrival

Years Without You

Ch.5: Arrival

It had been a week since I departed from my brothers, I was flying above water, no land came in sight from anywhere. I felt the air get slightly colder but not much, but somehow I knew I was nearing my destination.

Appa gave a tired growl.

"Sorry buddy," I said. "We should probably land somewhere soon, before darkness takes over. Let's find land"

I turned Appa slightly and within ten minutes I found a small little island, I made Appa descend to the ground and we landed. Momo and I jumped off.

I set up my own little camp, I started a fire and cooked some food I bought at a trading post early in the morning. I kept myself warm with the flame I had started from the palm of my hand. I kept the fire going and kept myself nice and warm. Momo laid down and leaned against my side, rolled up like a butterball. I smiled.

Very soon, I found myself drifting off to sleep.

By morning's coming, I woke up to the birds singing and the snoring of Appa, and to the purring of Momo. I saw my fire died down into ashes and still had smoke still rising out of the burnt wood.

I quickly got Appa and myself packed and we continued our journey. We found the waters again and then the air began to get colder by the hour. I knew I was dead close.

My mind and heart raced, knowing within hours I would see the girl I hold closest to my heart. I began to think what I would say and what I would do. But then I began to think of the results, she could either accept my apology or turn her back on me, which would make me feel even worse.

My heart began to pound in anxiety and nervousness. My eyes were set on the horizon line, soon the air became so cold, I began to shiver, I slid on my thin jacket, I huffed out puffs of my breath I could visibly see.

Then out of the water came several large icebergs. Yes! The icebergs became more spotted as I looked up. I saw something that took my breath away. The Southern Water Tribe, rebuilt to be a gallant city. I snapped the reins.

"We're here!" I whooped. Appa growled in excitement and Momo chattered. We descended and landed right in front of the huge palace that stood before us. I saw tons of guards surrounding us with spears. I used air bending to jump off of Appa and safely landed on the ground on both my feet. Momo flew and landed on my shoulder. The guards pointed their spears at me.

"Who are you?!" barked the man.

"Aang Harrison James" I said back. The men lowered their spears.

"The Avatar"

"Welcome Avatar General Aang James"


	6. Shock

Years Without You

Ch.6: Shock

I walked out of the main doors of the palace, I wanted to go for a walk to clear my mind. I looked up and soon stopped dead in my tracks.

No. It can't be.

I saw a man wearing a blue hat with an animal sitting on his shoulders as he talked to Pakku, my grandfather. I couldn't believe it, I heard him laugh. The man took off his hat and revealed both his dark black hair and then his blue arrow. I was frozen in shock, when the most of the shoke surpassed me, I broke through the gaurds, running.

"Aang!" I cried. He looked at me after talking to Pakku. Without thinking, I rushed into his arms and hugged him so dearly. I felt tears coming to my eyes and I would let them fall. I pushed myself against his chest, I smelled his scent and body odor. He sure did stink, but I didn't care. "You're back"

He hugged me back, his warm arms around my back, his chin rested on top of mine. I cried into his chest, staining his shirt.

"I missed you" I said.

"I missed you too" he replied. I looked up at him, but not daring to break our position. He had changed, he was taller than I was, his face became more matured but his eyes still stayed the same. His gray eyes were still those childish eyes I fell in love with years before. I felt so happy, my heart pounded so loud the whole village could hear. His voice was way deeper than I remembered and he was much more muscular. Then, something made us break our hug.

"GET AWAY FROM MY WIFE TO BE!"

We turned and saw Chen Lee coming towards us, he was marching straight up to Aang. I looked up at Aang who just looked back at Chen Lee. Chen Lee was the same height as Aang. Chen Lee gave him a shove.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chen Lee said.

"Watch it" Aang growled.

"Make me" Chen Lee said. He turned to me. "Katara who is this?!"

"Chen" I said. "This is my long-time friend Aang"

Chen turned to Aang.

"So you're the fool who Katara keeps talking about" Chen Lee said, getting an understanding.

"Who are you?" Aang asked.

"I am Chen Lee," Chen introduced. "I am a nobleman from the Northern Water Tribe who is supposed to marry your friend Katara"

Aang's eyes never widened. I was confused, he didn't seem shock or surprised. He just glared at him.

"And what are you?" Chen asked as he paced around Aang like his was buying something from the market. "A fifthly little boy who has been foolish enough to come here"

Aang put his hand on something tied around his belt. He withdrew with a swift motion, it was his sword. The sound made everyone silent and Chen Lee silent.

"Let me introduce myself" Aang spoke sternly. "I am Avatar General Aang Harrison James, brother of General Tyler Hanson James and Colonel Thomas Harrison James, Greenville, Ohio, America."

Aang pointed his sword at Chen Lee.

"You may put that sword away General" Chen Lee said, mocking the word 'general'. Aang did not hesitate, he slid his blade back into his sheath and let it be. He still stood there next to me. "If you are here for my Katara, you are too late, she is mine and never your's. I suggest you go back to your dirty country"

"We ain't dirty" Aang stood up, speaking like his brothers. "We are plain fine, I came here for a reason and once I finish my reason I will depart"

Aang looked at me and I looked back at him.

"Katara can I speak to you" he asked me, his voice softening a bit after saying my name. I nodded. He turned to Chen Lee. "Privately"

Chen Lee hesitated but nodded. I took Aang by the hand and led him to my hut where we were alone and we talked.

"What was the reason you came?" I asked him.

I crossed my arms, waiting for his answer.

"I wanted to see you" he said. I knew he was hiding something. I just stared at him, hoping he would say more.

"What was the real reason you came Aang?" I asked. He was silent for a moment, but then spoke up again.

"I came because," he paused and drew in a breath. "Because I was a jerk to leave you like that and runaway and I regret it terribly. I came here to apologize and I know you don't need to have the heart to for-"

I threw my arms around him for another hug. I smiled into his shoulder.

"Aang," I said as we pulled apart. "I do forgive you, I always forgive you"

"I love you Katara" he said. I just looked at him."I know you are getting yourself hitched soon, but I just wanted to tell you that"

We were silent, slowly I found myself leaning to him, about to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him so badly to show everything was going to fine and we would be together, but then he backed away.

He began to turn around and walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, worried.

"I'm going home" he said. "I did my reason and I got my answer"

He was about to leave.

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN!"

To be continued.


	7. The Fight

Years Without You

Ch.7: The Fight

I turned around and looked at her.

"Pardon?" I asked. She walked up to me and rested her hand on my cheek.

"You come here to apologize for running away three years ago," I said. "And now you are just going to do it again?"

"There is not much I can do here" I tell her. "I'm sorry"

I turned away but I felt a firm hand grab my wrist.

"No Aang!"

I found myself forcefully spun around and then a pair of lips pressed against mine. I was shocked but slowly gave into the kiss, it was one of those kisses that told me she still loved me. I kissed her back, enjoying the moment of having her kissing me, a moment I hadn't have in a long time. I pulled her close and continued to kiss her.

But our moment end with a raging shout.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

We broke apart startled, there was Katara's fiancée. He marched squared up to us, Katara still held onto me.

"What do you think you are doing?" Chen barked me. He shoved me away from Katara.

"Chen no!" Katara said. Chen turned to her.

"You shut up!" Chen said, he lifted his hand and gave her something I really hated. He slapped her with much force as possible. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Don't touch her!" I shouted lunging towards him.

"What are you doing to do about it?!" Chen said. "I don't care if you are a General"

He soon nailed me in the face with his fist. I howled in pain but then fought back. I blocked his next strike and I used air bended to push him out of the hut. He landed on the ground and I sprinted out. I drew my sword and pointed it at him. He tripped me and I fell to the ground. He got on top of me and pinned me to the ground. I fought his hard grip, he punched me several times as I kept squirming. I soon managed to water bend snow up at him and forced him off of me. I got up on my feet and picked up my fallen sword. Chen sent a huge snow ball hurling towards me, I used my sword and some air bended to split it right down the middle and force each side away from me. He attacked me again with shards of ice and I deflected them with my sword. He sent one at my shoulder which I had no idea of until it slid against my shoulder, tearing my sleeve and had blood oozing out. I clutched it and howled in pain.

"Little soldier get hurt?" Chen mocked.

That was it. Katara tried all she could to end the fight but we kept at it. Chen was a pretty strong water bender, I found myself several times on the ground, bleeding from ice shards and punches, kicks and when he pushed me to the ground.

I was on the ground and Chen came at me with a shard, it was like a knife. He got on top of me and pointed the dagger at my throat, I reached for my weapon but it was too far away. I soon heard a shout and found Chen slide off of me and then a hard pain against my stomach.

To be continued.


	8. Free

Years Without You

Ch.8: Free

I saw Aang trying to get up and Chen on the ground, howling and shouting in pain, he clutched his arm where the ice landed after I threw it. The ice dug into his skin and stabbed him. He fell off of Aang. I saw Aang on his hands and knees, he was coughing. I quickly ran to side and saw him coughing out blood.

"Aang" I said. I saw the corner of his mouth drip with blood. He collapsed and he fell into my arms. I held him close. He was unconscious. "Aang!"

He wouldn't answer.

No.

"No!"

I quickly rested him on the snow and pulled out the water from the snow, I put it on his stomach and tried to heal where it made him collapsed, there was a hole in his chest, where Chen's ice knife stabbed him. I quickly tried to heal him, hoping he would make it. I saw many healers running to Chen Lee, my father and brother ran up to me.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Chen Lee and Aang got into a fight" I said. "Aang is injured"

"Make sure Chen Lee is healed" my father said. "I want him well before the wedding"

"I call off the wedding" I tell him. My father looks at me. "Chen Lee is not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with"

"Katara," my father scolded, knowing what I was thinking. "You can't be back with that boy again, he broke your heart"

"He apologized and I forgave him." I said. "I want Aang back Dad, I don't want Chen Lee"

"But-"

"This is my life, I can make my own decisions, I need my freedom" I replied without hesitation.

I knew my father would fight it but then nodded. I felt myself smile a bit.

"I was wrong about setting you up with Chen Lee" my father stated. "If you wish, you may be with Aang"

I smiled at him and looked back at Aang, who began to come around.

"Hey Kat-Katara" he greeted me in a hoarse voice. I still cradled him in my arms.

I smiled again. My father knelt down to our sides.

"How are you doing son?" he asked.

"I've been better sir," Aang said in his rough voice. "Reminds me of the war"

My father put a hand on his shoulder.

"I was wrong Aang," my father told him. "I judged you too harshly"

"I forgive you sir" Aang said.

"Please," my father said. "Call me Hakoda"

Aang smiled, his body stiffened as a surge of pain rushed through his body, he soon relaxed.

"We better get you to the healers" my father said. Aang nodded. I helped him up and he had his arm around my shoulder as I supported his back, I slowly walked as he limped, he clutched his bleeding stomach. I took him to the healer's hut and I laid him on a soft pelt that rested on a snow bank and I knelt down to his side. I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"You'll be alright" I told him.

"I know" he said back. "Because you're here"

I smiled and felt my face flush. He put his least bloody hand on my cheek. I looked straight into his loving gray eyes.

"Thanks Katara" he thanked me. "You saved my life"

"It's alright" I claimed. "I couldn't let you die like that"

Aang nodded, his eyes shined even when they were opened half-way.

"Aang," I begin to say on a more serious note. I held tighter unto his hand. "I'm sorry"

"For what?" he asked with a chuckle. He just looked at me, his eyes made my heart race.

"About Chen Lee and-"

He released the grasp from my hand and put his hand on my cheek, he just stared at me. He wiped away the tears that rolled down my cheek with his thumb, gently brushing my skin.

"None of this was your fault" he told me, his voice was still rough but it was soft and sweet. "If anyone's at fault here, it's mine."

I just stared at him.

"It was my own fault you almost got yourself hitched to that man because I ran away"

"Well I'm grateful you came back," I told him, I smiled at him. He tensed his shoulders and then relaxed as another wave of pain crashed over to him. I looked at him concerned.

"I'll be alright" he told me, noticing the concern in my eyes. His hand was still on my cheek. He wiped away another tear. "I got far worse in the war"

He gave me his infamous grin and I could only smile. He removed his hand and dropped down to his side, I grabbed it though. Sokka came in.

"Hey Aang," Sokka greeted as he walked over to us.

"Hey Sokka" Aang greeted, "Long time no see"

He chuckled. Aang extended his hand and Sokka took it.

"So I heard Chen Lee attacked you Aang" Sokka said.

"Yeah" Aang replied. "Don't worry though, I'll be back up on my feet soon"

"Chen Lee stabbed him" I told Sokka. "In his stomach"

Sokka looked at Aang then at me.

"I better go then," Sokka said. "Good to see you again Aang"

"You too" Aang said as he waved Sokka off. Sokka walked out of the tent, I looked at Aang. He stared back at me. We were silent, until Aang broke it. "So, are…we…together again?"

I felt myself tense up a bit, but then I relaxed. I had the courage built up to kiss him again, I gave him a sweet, long kiss. We broke apart when we needed air. I looked at him.

To be continued.


	9. Proposal

Years Without You

Ch.9: Proposal

I looked at her, I smiled at her. She still hadn't answer my question. I waited for her to answer, hoping the best.

"Depends" she said. "Do you want us to be together?"

I felt my smile shorten.

"If I say yes," I began to say. "Do you think it will last?"

"Aang," she said, softly. "We were younger back then, and I regret what I said. I want you back Aang, I want to be with you, forever."

I felt my heart enlighten.

"Marry me" I ordered her. She just looked at me like I was crazy."You said you wanted to be with me forever"

She smiled.

"Then yes," she said. "Of course I will marry you"

I smiled as she kissed me, passionately and deeply. I kissed her back with the same amount of passion, I put my good arm around her and pulled her closer.

We broke apart when air was really needed, we breathed deeply and smiled at each other, I pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears.

"Sorry I don't have a necklace for ya" I told her.

"It's alright" she said, smiling. "Just you is enough"

I gave a laugh. I felt happy again for the first time in ages. Katara was mine, and I was her's. That was all that mattered.

"Excuse me" said a quiet voice. We both looked over and saw an old lady, probably Katara's grandmother's age. "Are you the young boy who got hurt in a fight?"

I nodded. She looked at Katara.

"Excuse me deary" she said. "It's time to heal those wounds"

Katara stood up and walked out of the way. She still was with me as the Healer began to heal my wounds. It took a good hour's worth. When she was done, she looked at me.

"The wound on your stomach will stop bleeding, there was not much I could do however" she told me. "I cannot heal the pain, you will have to get through the pain on your own"

I nodded, understanding. What she meant was, my wounds were closed up but the pain would still continue on like a real wound. I gave her a smile and a nod.

That night came, I managed to get back up on my feet. Katara and I were out for a small walk, just to get used to the pain in my leg. All together, I ended up with a sprained ankle, a stab in the stomach and a few cuts and bruises. I retrieved my sword back and it sat in my sheath that still was tied around my belt.

I held Katara's hand as we walked back to the palace. We didn't have a worry in the world, it was just us and that was all that mattered. We were talking random subjects from farm life to rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe.

We were at the doors of palace, when trouble came back for round two. I narrowed my eyes at the man before us.

"Get out of the way Chen Lee" Katara barked.

"Katara are you really going to be with someone who broke your heart?" Chen questioned her. Katara looked at me, I saw her smile a bit. She looked back at Chen.

"Yes" she replied. Chen Lee glared at me, I shot him the same killing glare.

"But Katara," Chen began to plead. "Look at him, he is from that vermin country America, they are nothing but poor, filthy rats."

"I own a farm, boy" I warned, stepping up, pointing my finger at his chest. "And there is nothing wrong with that"

"Like I said before," Chen Lee said. "America is nothing more than poor and filthy rats. Some of those rats were people who helped destroyed your home Katara"

"Do not bring the Rebs into this!" I warned, letting go of Katara's hand. I walked right up to him. "The Rebs fought a good clean war"

"They were out to destroy us!" Chen fought back. "I thought you never liked the Rebs"

"They fought for what they believed in" I defended. "I don't know what they were thinking when they joined Ozai and the Fire Nation, but they had a reason to go against us."

"Yeah," Chen Lee spat. "But they also had a terrible General, who I recall, struck your army every chance he got"

"General Lee knew what he was doing," I said. "But remember that is the past, Lee came up us at Appomattox and surrendered. Our fellow General Chamberlain, spared the Rebs' humiliation and saluted to them, knowing that it was the right thing to do because the Rebs fought hard for their beliefs"

"I also do recall," Chen Lee began. "You also failed yourself, bringing humiliation to you. When Ba Sing Se fell"

I lunged towards him, hand on my handle, but Katara stopped me.

"No Aang" she said as she grabbed my arm. "He's only trying to break you down"

I looked at her then at Chen, who folded his arms across his chest, he gave me his devilish grin, knowing he was winning this won.

"You know what boy" I fought. "You are asking for another fight, but you know what, I won't give it to you. I don't care what the hell you say. I don't matter to me!"

"Then what does?" he asked me. I looked at Katara, I grasped her hand and looked at Chen.

"Katara," I said. "She's the only one that matters up to this point"

Katara gave me a smile, I pulled her close and wrapped my arm around her waist. She rested her head on my shoulder and put her hand on my chest. We looked at Chen.

"Katara is-"

"Is his" Katara finished for him, referring to me. I smiled.

"You cannot do this Katara" Chen Lee fought. Oh now he changes the subject.

"I'm getting married to Aang" Katara said. "Not you, I called off the wedding"

"You can't do that!" Chen Lee spat. Katara shook her head.

"I did" she said.

"He is not even a man Katara!" Chen howled.

"He's more of a man than you'll ever be" Katara told him. "Now go back to where you belong"

He grumbled and walked past us, he nudged his shoulder against me, causing me to take a step back. I saw him walk away. We let go of each other and I took her by the hand, we walked inside. We were looking for Katara's father, to tell him the good news.

We walked into the throne room where Hakoda was talking to a faithful villager about hunger. The villager finished up as we walked up to Hakoda.

"Hi dad" Katara greeted.

"Hello Katara and Aang" he said. He looked at me. "I see you are back up on your feet"

"Yes sir" I said, giving a slight bow. Hakoda laughed.

"What did I say about sir?" Hakoda questioned me.

"Uh yes Hakoda" I said, giving another slight bow. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"We have good news Dad" Katara said.

"Oh really?" Hakoda asked. We both nodded. "Well please tell me"

"Aang and I…wished to be married" Katara told him. Hakoda eyed me for a moment, I was preparing for the worse.

"Absolutely…." He began. I felt fear hit my heart. "Yes!"

My heart swelled as I looked up at him.

"I give you two my blessing" he said. "When do you wish to be wedded?"

We were silent as we looked at each other, we looked back at Hakoda.

"Tonight" we said at the same time.

"Tonight?" Hakoda asked. "Don't you want to have your friends and family-"

"We've been apart for too long," Katara said. "I want to get married to him tonight"

He nodded and smiled.

To be continued.


	10. Epilogue

Years Without You

Epilogue

On that night, Aang and Katara had been wedded. The whole village gathered around the young lovers as they exchanged their vows and I do's.

When Hakoda pronounced them as man and wife, Aang and Katara kissed like never before, it was the first kiss of the rest of their lives together.

In a week's time, Aang wished to return to his brothers. He sent Sokka's hawk, whom he named "Hawky" to Tyler and Tommy, telling them his expierences in little detail as possible and asked if Katara could come home. Hawky came back within three days in surprising time.

At the end of the week, Katara and Aang loaded up Appa and Katara said good-bye to her family and promised she would return. They flew off on Appa, just the two of them as husband and wife.

They arrived home within four days, Katara and Aang's brothers hugged as they were happy to see them again.

"_There's home" Aang pointed out to Katara, who was resting on his shoulder. Aang smiled. _

"_Have Tyler and Tommy changed?" Katara asked her husband. _

"_No," Aang reply came. "Although they do like to go into town on Saturdays and drink the night away"_

_Katara giggled. _

"_I don't drink as much as they do, but there's not the worse drinkers" Aang told her, clearing up the fact Tyler and Tommy didn't end up drunk most of the time. Appa landed on the green pasture of the farm as Tyler's loud shout was heard. _

"_Tommy! Our brother's home!" _

_The married couple jumped off Appa and Tyler and Tommy came over. Katara hugged them both, feeling so happy to see them again._

"_Tyler, Tommy." She said as she let go of Tommy. "Its great to see you again"_

"_Nice to see our new sister-in-law" Tyler pointed out. Katara blushed, she looked at Aang who stood tall and proud, his hand slipped into her's. He looked at his beloved. _

"_I told them a few things" Aang told her. She smiled. _

"_So we got you two a room," Tommy said. "Just one bed I must warn ya"_

"_We don't mind," Aang said, blushing a bit. _

"_Don't get any ideas" Tyler warned his little brother. _

"_Tyler," Aang groaned. Tyler and the rest gave out a hearty laugh. Momo came flying up to Katara, he landed on her shoulder. _

"_Hi Momo," Katara greeted as Momo purred against her. _

"_He's still energetic since the last time he saw ya" Tyler said. "He caused havoc with stealing some chicken feed a couple of days back"_

"_Momo" Aang scolded. Momo's ears went back as his eyes told of guilt. _

"_Ah," Tommy said. "He's still a curious lemur" _

_They all laughed again. _

After a year when Katara settled and became part of the family, Katara and Aang had a set of twins, a girl named Kya, after Katara's mother and Jonathan, named after Aang's father.

Life had became better for the James Family and it always stayed that way.

The end.


End file.
